1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of forming meat products and also to the resulting product. More particularly the invention relates to methods for producing a product of a predefined shape without grinding, chopping or generally restructuring an initial cut of meat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The need for portioned cuts of meat, and particularly pork, that are uniform in size, shape, weight, and density and have the desired sensory attributes (texture, tenderness, juiciness, and flavor) has long existed and has been well documented (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,068). Moreover, this requirement has increased through the years with the increasing size of the meat industry, largely as a result of demands by the hotel, restaurant, and institutional industries for uniform size and quality. These requirements are now carrying over strongly into the retail markets.
In an attempt to satisfy the demand the processing industry has answered with numerous methods for chopping, flaking or grinding the meat and then restructuring the finished product to represent an acceptable meat product. Flake cutting of meat with subsequent reforming has resembled ground meat (hamburger) products and does not pass as a steak or chop. This result is even true with ground meat and sausage products, and the consumer acceptance of these has declined with increased suspicion about the contents.
In obtaining the final product it has been a general objective in the industry to avoid chemical processing, chemical tenderizing, and expensive aging. One of such processes reduces a cut of meat to small chunks and uses a mechanical tenderizer to reduce proteins from within the meat. It is then mixed and massaged into a log where it solidifies. This technique employs "the rigormortis principle" and therefore lacks general appeal to the knowledgeable consumer. Additionally, as with ground meat and sausage products, consumers are generally concerned over the presence of foreign material in the composition.
What has therefore developed as a result of the consumer demand is a need for a non-sausage and non-ground meat like product which is of uniform quality and of acceptable sensory attributes.